Had to Give My Baby Sister the Sex Talk
by SophomoresTheory
Summary: ONE-SHOT, Dallas has a younger sister and is forced to go through the most awkward sex talk of his life.


**Hey just a one-shot about Dally having a younger sister and him having to give her some semblance of a sex talk. Just an idea that was making me laugh.**

Cynthia Winston lounged on the couch painting her nails at her friend Angela Shepard's house. She stretched lazily and looked at Angela, "I'm not sure if I can, Dally's been acting odd lately." She said in response to Angela's invitation to go the bar tonight.

"Is that anything new?" She asked, "And since when does Dally care what you do?"

"He doesn't, well, he does but he doesn't." Angela raised her eyebrows at Cynthia.

"He's been, like, weird ever since he caught me with Tom Stevens last week." Dally happened to stumble upon her when she was talking with a greaser boy named Tom; she'd been flirting with him all night and finally got him alone in a secluded section of the parking lot.

They'd only been holding hands, but Cynthia was sure that he was going to kiss her—until Dally interrupted that is.

At Dally's gruff bark Tom had frozen like a boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar, though his hands weren't, in fact, anywhere near her cookie jar.

Dally's face had turned all sorts of colors and he told Tom to get lost or he'd personally beat the shit outta' him.

Cynthia was furious, especially now that Tom wouldn't so much as look in her direction. She refused to speak to Dally and had been staying at the Shepard's for the past week as a result. No one minded, Curly was in the slammer and Tim was usually out all night. Angela loved it; she called it a week long slumber party.

"Yeah, what was up with that? I thought that by the end of the night you'd be going steady! Instead he came back inside lookin' like he'd seen a ghost!" They'd been over this a thousand times before of course but Angela brought it up because she knew Cynthia liked to bitch.

"Dally threatened him! _Threatened him!_ As if because he's got his own little gang he can just go throwin' his weight around!"

Angela tutted and shook her head. She'd been very disappointed when Cynthia hadn't sealed the deal, she was dating Tom's best friend Mark and had been overjoyed at the prospect of double dating. In retaliation she'd slashed her own brother's tires and told Tim that she'd seen Dallas Winston do it while Tim was sleepin'. The next time Cynthia saw her brother he had quite the black eye.

Speaking of Tim, he chose that moment to enter his house looking wired. "Hey! Ang! Is Cynthia here?"

"Yeah. Why?" Angela answered cautiously.

"Dallas is lookin' for her. Says he wants her to meet him at the Curtis'!" Cynthia frowned, summons from her brother? That was odd. She and Dally were siblings, it was true, but usually they stuck to an 'I'll mind my business you mind yours' type of relationship.

She frowned, what could be so important that Dally would send Tim for her? She wasn't sure whether she would go or whether she was still angry with her brother for his rude interruption last week.

Angela seemed to make up her mind though, "No way! If he wants to see her he can come here and face us like a man!"

Tim chuckled, "Facing you two drama queens? It would take a man with much more courage than Dallas Winston."

Finally Cynthia sighed; she couldn't refuse her brother now. She was curious to know what had her brother all hot and bothered, plus she was running low on funds and she had spotted this adorable little skirt in the window of her favorite store, she would probably guilt Dally into buying for her. That's how they usually made up after any big fights. Dally took her out and let her buy whatever she wants, though usually he had to roll some drunks first though.

Hey, they may not be close, but they were still siblings.

"At the Curtis house?" She asked, she knew where it was, she'd been on that street often enough, but never in the house.

"No!" Angela cried out, furious, "You can't go! You can't forgive him so easily; he'll think he's in charge! Plus you're all ready to go out!" It was true; Cynthia was wearing her best bar outfit, a tight mini pencil skirt, high heeled wedges and a white tank top, with a cropped jean jacket over it all, because hey, it was chilly outside.

"Ang!" Cynthia sighed.

But there was no stopping her now, she was on a roll, "—are you forgetting what he cost us? What he cost me? The perfect power couples! It's not—"

"Angela, shut it!" Tim said, "Cynthia can do what she wants!" Tim was a pretty cranky guy, only Angela could get away with pushing him.

"But Tim!" Angela whined.

"Don't even start! I know it wasn't Dallas Winston who slashed my tires!" That shut Angela up quick; she didn't want to antagonize her brother any more if she was already on thin ice.

Cynthia left and headed over to the Curtis'. She found them easily and confidently walked up and knocked on the door. They would let her in, she knew, not only because she was Dally's little sister but because they were greasers and she was a greaser and greasers stuck together, through thick and thin.

Johnny was the one who answered. Johnny Cade was the only one of her brother's gang that she saw very often, just because he was always with Dallas. He didn't say much so she really didn't really know him all that well.

"Hey there Johnny!" She said enthusiastically. If Johnny was surprised to see her then he didn't show it. He raised an eyebrow just slightly effectively asking, _what are you doing here?_

"Here for Dallas." She told him. He nodded and turned without another word. Used to this treatment from Johnny she did what he expected and followed him.

He entered the living room, "Dal," He said, jerking his head in her direction. Pony and Two-bit lounged on the couch while Dally sat in a chair. She knew _of_ Two-Bit, but didn't know him personally. Same thing for Ponyboy, but everyone knew of Ponyboy Curtis cause of his older brothers and because he was with Johnny when they killed the soc.

Dally looked up, he was obviously surprised that she came. "Hey, uh alright, let's go."

Cynthia stood there expectantly. She wasn't leaving until he apologized for the thing with Tom. Dally seemed to realize this but couldn't do it in front of the guys, it would be embarrassing. "Look we can talk at the diner." He said.

Still Cynthia didn't move, finally Dally said, "I'll buy you those shoes you were looking at." She thought this over then smiled and nodded happily, she was getting a free pair of shoes outta' this. Already she was glad she came.

Her brother drove her to the diner, obviously there was something he wanted to talk about but Cynthia couldn't fathom what it was. They were seated quickly; after all they _were_ the Winstons.

After their food was delivered Dallas cleared his throat a few times and Cynthia waited expectantly. "Listen. Uh, well, you're sixteen now."

She nodded encouraging him on, she was burning with curiosity. "You're sixteen. And you're a greaser. I need to talk to you about sex."

God, he didn't think he'd ever been in a situation this awkward before. He and his sister weren't exactly close but she was his responsibility and even though she could be a real pain in his wallet he did love her. Which was why he had to do this, he reminded himself.

Cynthia looked like she thought he was kidding with her. Hah, he wished. "I already know about sex! Angela Shepard beat ya' to it." She said realizing he was serious.

"Yeah? Well I'll have to make sure you stop hanging around with her, she gives it up like candy, not a good influence for you. But it doesn't matter if she told you about sex because I'm gonna' teach you about protection."

Cynthia was staring at him with a mix of horror and revulsion. "Now listen, I saw you with Tom Stevens, you need to know what's going through a greaser boy's head at a time like that."

Cynthia seemed beside herself, "Bu- wha? We-we were just _holding hands_!" she sputtered.

"I know, and I'm pretty sure you're a virgin," Cynthia let out an uncomfortable squeak, "which is why I'm doing this now. Better before than after!"

"Don't say that word!" Cyn wailed.

"What? Virgin?" Dallas laughed and Cynthia squealed.

"Listen Cyn, boys like that? All they want is sex. Sex, sex and sex." Cynthia nearly choked on her tongue, and looked around to make sure the waitresses and other patrons didn't hear them.

"You need to be prepared." Dallas barreled on, refusing to let the thick awkwardness in the air stop him.

"No I don't! I don't! I don't! I don't!" Cynthia slapped her hands over her ears.

Dallas rolled his eyes and pulled her hands down.

"Alright, first things first. Condoms."

Cynthia moaned in embarrassment, her face a bright red color. "Don't let those rat bastards convince you not to use one. You do not want to get pregnant."

"I KNOW THAT!" Cynthia wanted to smack her head on the table over and over until she slipped into blissful unconsciousness. She regretted the moment she decided to come. Even if she got a free pair of shoes outta' this. It wasn't worth hearing her brother call her a virgin.

"And some people will try to tell you that there are…well, um, certain _times _when you can't get pregnant."

Cynthia blinked, uncomprehending. Dally leaned forward, "You know. _Certain times of the month_."

Still she stared, "You period Cyn! Times around your period when you can't get pregnant! But that's not reliable, trust me, it won't work."

Cynthia's eyes bugged out, that had beenwhat Angela told her to do, it's what Angela did.

"Listen, do you think I wanna' do this? Do you think I wanna tell you about condoms? Or have a discussion with my baby sister about her time of the month and her sex life?"

"_I don't have a sex life!" _Cynthia squealed, squirming in her seat, as they talked the rest of the gang entered the diner and spotting Dally and his sister, made their way towards them.

Dally grinned, "Good, that's great. Let's keep it that way! If I ever catch you havin' sex I'll kill him. I swear." Cynthia believed whole heartedly in what her brother was saying, but that didn't delay her.

She got up, her face a bright scarlet and headed for the door like a prisoner escaping death row.

"Bring me no babies!" Dallas called after her, causing the gang to do a double take.

Cynthia let out scream halfway between embarrassment at the conversation and fury that he'd chosen to do it in such a public place. She made no eye contact as she dashed for the door, squeezing between Soda and Ponyboy, nearly pushing Johnny down.

"I'll take you shopping tomorrow," Dallas called out to her. She flipped him off.

When she finally reached the door she made it out onto the sunlit street, she could hear Dally's laughter ringing out.

"What was that?" Soda asked, swinging into the booth.

"Had to give my baby sister the sex talk."


End file.
